Destroy your sister's life
by Cyber-chan
Summary: AU School\Modern.Zuko is jealous of his sister, ever since Azula was born she took Father's love away from him and he is set on getting it back by making her live a living hell. Azula starts to desire that she could get away from her father and his whip, but her need for his approval makes her stay rooted in place.


**September 1th 2011, Thursday**

A pair of golden eyes opened, seeing as first thing the red canopy of her queen sized bed, the eyes looked around the room and posed on a desk with a black laptop on it and a chair near it, then they turned to a big library half full with school books another half with a narrative books, after they moved to a big closet and kept going till they focused on framed photo of three girls on the bedside table.

One of them had a big smile and long brown hair; she was hugging a visibly younger girl with black brown hair, who was smiling as well, while there was a black haired girl, obliviously the oldest, was watching them with a little smile.

"We were best friends, why did you two turn on me?" she said, taking it in her hands

"Why you didn't believe me, was our friendship so fragile?" she questioned.

**Flashback**

**June 24th 2011, Friday**

"Azula, how could you do this to us?" Ty lee asked with tears streaming down her face, Azula simply shocked her head

"It wasn't me, I didn't send that email!" she exclaimed her eyes watering, just then an hand connected to her cheek with force

"Stop lying; only you knew about those things and there was your custom signature on it!" Mai accused her

"You even added some disgusting lies, why?" she added in a low voice a tear of her own run down her face.

Azula just looked at both of them in shock and anger digging her nails in her palms till it bled

"I DIDN' T DO ANYTHING!"She shouted in desperation.

They didn't believe her.

How could her only friends not believe her?

**End of the Flashback**

She angrily put the photo back on the bedside table and then sat up at the edge of her bed with her feet on the floor

"It doesn't matter, this just proves my point, people are useless and untrustworthy, I am better without them" then she bent over and reached her feet with her hands, before arching her back and stayed still for ten seconds

"Why would I need them anyway? I am a genius" she continued and repeated the exercise five more times, then she started to slowly rotate her neck in circle, she did it five times following a clockwise direction and another five times doing it in the opposite direction, then she shrug her shoulders ten times before standing up

"that's right I am Azula Seiryu a genius, I need no one!" she said before placing her fingers together and raising her arms up her head with her palms upward and lift up stretching her rib cage, she stayed like this for ten seconds and repeated it five more times, then she bend over, while keeping her knees straight, till her fingers touched her toes, kept still for ten seconds and did it five more times.

Wearing only a red bathrobe, she come out of the bathroom and then come back to her room to dress up with some casual clothes, before she went out, walked down the enormous stairs and reached an insanely big dining room with a long table in the middle.

"Good morning Miss Azula!" said three voices at unison, a cheerful one belonged to her personal maid Miss Joo Dee, an extremely polite one to her father's maid Mr. Poon and the last one to the head maid Mrs. Ming

"Morning Joo Dee, Mrs. Ming" the genius answered, ignoring Mr. Poon, who frowned irritated, and then she looked over her father, who was busy reading a journal, while drinking some black coffee

"Morning father" she said, but was ignored, Poon slightly smirked and let a little laugh, when he saw Azula's disappointed face, but Ming elbowed him immediately after and glanced to Joo Dee, who immediately got to Azula's side

"So Miss Azula what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, the girl seemed to get out of a trance, walked to her seat across her father's and said

"Just some orange juice please" Joo Dee looked alarmed at the head maid, who just shakes her head telling her to do not push it, before heading out to take it, just then Ozai puts down his journal and looks at his daughter

"Where are your manners, Azula, I demand you to greet us in the morning before sitting down for breakfast" he said, Azula lowered her head

-I did dad, but you were too busy to notice and you reek of alcohol, like anyways- she thought but said

"I am sorry father"

"Whatever, I must speak of business with you" Ozai said seriously, the genius nodded in understanding

"This year you will attend the last year of Avatar high, however I suppose you don't know about the scholarship for Sozin's university, named after your grand-grandfather" he stopped a moment to take a slip of his coffee, before continuing in a cold almost treating tone

"I demand you to win it and give me straight perfect marks, failure will not be tolerated, and you must be impeccable"

"Yes father, I won't delude you" Azula immediately answered.

Mr. Poon reached his room and looked himself inside before he took his cell phone and dilated a number

"Miss, I have some new information about that brat" he said with a smirk

**Some minutes later**

**Suzaku's residence**

Zuko woke up to the ringing of his cell phone, grunting in annoyance he reached for it on his bedside

-Oh it's Mai- he thought as a smile made its way to his lips

"Hey baby good morning" Zuko answered softly

"_Zuko I got interesting information about Azula" _

The boy smile instanly turned into a frown

"Tell me about it" a now hard voice answered back

"_She is going to your school this year; however she will be in the last one"_

"That's good so you can make your father put her in your same class, that way we can torment her all year" Zuko said with a small smile

"_It's not all; your father wants her to win that scholarship to Sozin's university"_

"Isn't it the same Katara Mizu is aiming at?" he asked

"_Yes it is"_

"That's great, we just need to say the whole class about this and add what she did to you and Ty lee" Zuko said smiling

"_Zuko, I will never forgive her for what she did, but I want you to promise me that we will stop before things get out of hand, I don't want her on my conscience"_

"Of course Mai, but only if you and Ty lee never tell anybody she is my sister" he said

"…_fine…"_

"Good, see you tonight" Zuko said closing the call, before sighing and saying looking straightly to a photo of him and Mai

"I am sorry Mai but I won't stop until she breaks down, for what other reason would I make her only friends hate her?"

**Flashback**

**June 23th 2011, Thursday**

Zuko just finished typing an email on his sister computer, just before he sends it all the emails addresses of the city, he stopped to read it again:

_Dear people of Elemental City _

_Freaks are inside our city, one of those is Mai Darkhole the daughter of our major Darkhole Daisuke._

_Did you know that emotionless blob has a thing for knifes? Yes, she likes to collect them and cut her skin all over again for pleasure, the girl has so many scars on her wrists that you can see the bones isn't that freaky? _

_I heard she used one to masturbate and ended to the hospital!_

_What a moron, but she is nothing in comparison to her friend Ty lee Koryu a circus freak in more ways than one._

_Did you know that dear little Ty lee escaped to join the circus once? _

_Her parents had to call the police to get her back, they found her sleeping with the horses, and if that isn't disturbing enough she was completely naked! Oh man I don't want to know what the poor horses had gone through!_

_However that's' not the end of it, when her parents asked her why she ran away, Ty lee simply answered that she didn't want them to be disappointed of her._

_Disappointed of what you might ask? Did she get pregnant or something? No, dear Ty lee could never do that literally._

_Why? Because she is a fucking lesbian, isn't that the freakiest thing in whole the world?_

_Signed _

_Azure Flame_

-Perfect- Zuko thought as he added Azula's custom signature and pressed the send button with a smile on his face.

**End of the Flashback**

**September 15th 2011, Thursday**

**First hour**

"Alright students, hopefully this year will be your last year at Avatar high" Zhao Kai said, a math teacher and unluckily their homeroom teacher.

"However there is a new student in your class, who may think everything, will be easy for her this year, well it will not" the teacher said glaring directly at Azula, who looked at him with a glare of her own, accepting the challenge

"So Miss Seiryu why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates" he suggested, the young teen got up and said emotionless

"I am Seiryu Azula and..." a paper ball hit her, she turned behind and saw the whole class glaring at her, except for a dark skinned girl with blue eyes on her right, but what struck her the most was her own brother smirking at her

"So continue Miss Seiryu" urged Zhao ignoring the accident

"I am fifteen years old" "you are in the wrong class junior!" Mai shouted, throwing a empty can of cola at her ex-friend, who got hit in the back, the teen ignored it, while the class laughed

"And that's all you need to know, I am honored to meet you" she ended abruptly and sat down.

**Lunch break**

Azula sat alone in the school cafeteria, eating a simple sandwich and a soda while reading a book untitled "le cronache del mondo emerso" obliviously a foreign book

"What are you reading?" said a voice; Azula looked up and saw the only being in the class that didn't seem to hate her

"A book" she answered, not trusting a little bit this girl

"Eh I can see that...well I am Katara Mizu your classmate" Katara said holding out her hand, Azula didn't shake it and said uncaring

"So what?"

"Ok...can I sit there?"

"do what you want I don't care" the Seiryu answered, Katara sat down next to her and put on the table her launch, a plate of spaghetti with salsa and a bottle of water

"Do you want some? My mother exaggerated again, she still doesn't understand that I am not a pig like my brother" she offered, looking at Azula's simple sandwich

"..." the younger girl didn't answer

"Common you can't go on with a simple sandwich and a soda" Katara insisted

"...relationship with others are useless, so if you are trying to start one with me it's useless...nobody is trustful enough, never trust someone, they will betray you at the first chance" Azula answered coldly, Katara was going to say that it wasn't true but they got interrupted

"Katara what are you doing with the enemy?" said Sokka

"Enemy?" questioned Azula raising an eyebrow, the dark skinned boy, who Azula presumed was Katara's brother, ignored her and said

"oh Calm down Sokka, just because she may be smart enough to win that stupid scholarship instead of me you don't have to treat her like this, you and the whole class!" tried to reason Katara

"Yea but her instead of you can afford to go to Sozin without one, this reminds me why are you offering her food when she can buy the whole cafeteria!" at this Azula had enough so she got up and left, the two sibling were to occupied arguing to notice her gone, however a pair of golden eyes did not.

**Empty hallway**

"Azula" said a familiar voice Azula turned and saw her brother

"Zuko"

"You know, you are no sister of mine" he said coldly, Azula was taken aback by this comment but didn't show it, instead she said glaring

"You were never a brother to me" Zuko smirked and left just then the school speaker said

"SEIRYU AZULA IS REQUIRED IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE"

**Headmaster's office**

"Miss Seiryu I couldn't help but notice you still haven't joined any club" said the school headmaster, Kuei King

"I just started, how was I supposed to join one on my first day?" she asked

"Well I guess you are right, but I think that all clubs but one are full enough" he said

"And which one would it be?" Azula asked

"Our judo club"

"So in short you want me to join that club, I wonder why?" she inquired

"*Sigh* you see, you and miss Mizu are both really talented and I think it would be a shame if by any causalities one of you wouldn't be able to get in Sozin's university because of a scholarship, so I thought that if both of you were available to win a scholarship, that would solve the problem" he said with a pleading look

"This year there are available two scholarships to Sozin's university, one is given to the best of your school, the other to the best athlete with more than average grades" he continued

"So let me get this straight, you want me to excel in sports, so that Miss Mizu can win the scholarship?" she asked annoyed

"Exactly"

"And what makes you think I can" Azula continued arms crossed

"Well it's in your blood, you grand-grandfather Roku Suzaku was the first to win a golden medal in judo at the Olympics" he answered

"I didn't practice judo since I was ten, how I am supposed to be the best in sport when there are more suitable persons then me?" she tried to reason with him

"You got a blue belt at such young age and our judo team will really needs a 5th member" he said, the girl looked away for a second

"Mr. King, you understand that I can't get lower grades then a straight A score" she said calmly

"I am the one that must choose who gets the scholarships, so you won't have to lower your grades" he said, however Azula wasn't easily fooled she knew something was off

"What's your real aim, I find really strange for a headmaster to worry so much about a student future"

"Alright you caught me, your Judo team never won a competition in the last ten years, before we even joined the last year tournament the Dai lee high school stole your strongest players and used them against us, plus I am sure the coach of their team hurt my beloved Bosco deliberately!" Kuei said obliviously angry

"...so it's about revenge" she said

"Yea mostly about that, however this could be useful for you too" he said smiling a little

"Oh really? How?" Azula asked

"I saw your last competition three years ago, you really looked happy, why did you stop?" at this Azula didn't know how to respond

"Just think about it, I will give you a week to decide" Mr. King assured

"I will" she said and left

**Back to class**

"Miss Seiryu, I am glad you managed to free your busy schedule and join us" said Zhao, the class laughed

"Mr. Kai I was summoned by the headmaster" Azula said

"...fine this time I will only give you some extra homework, but if this repeats, I will have no other choice but give you detention" he concluded.

**Outside school**

"So no limousine to bring you home? Princess" said Zuko, making his group of friends laugh

"Just because my dad is rich, it doesn't mean I can't walk by myself" Azula snapped at him and walked home

**Seiryu's residence**

"Welcome back Miss Azula" said a maid

"I am home Dad" Azula said only barely nodding in acknowledge to the maid

"I am sorry Miss but your Father is not at home" she said

"Thank you Joo Dee, I will be in my room doing my homework, please call me when dinner is ready" she said going upstairs to her room

"Yes Miss" Joo Dee said bowing

**Azula's room**

"All perfect" Azula said after checking again for mistakes her essay for Miss Ki Hama, her English teacher, she also did beforehand both theory and problems about physics and all the math exercises Mr. Zhao gave her, now she was free and thought about what Principal King told her, in doing so she reached out for her closet and opened it, looking for the first time in years for her old Judo uniform, when she found it happy memories rushed back to her and for a moment she contemplated about join the club

"What the hell I am thinking! Father would never approve" she said frustrated

**September 17th 2011, Friday**

**Early Morning**

Azula woke up and after doing her morning routine, she got dressed in her school uniform and went to the dining room to get her breakfast, said room was big enough to play a soccer match inside it

"Miss Azula, what would you like for breakfast?" said Joo Dee

"Just a toast and some juice, I am not hungry" she replied getting seated at the large table, true to be told Azula didn't feel hungry since her parents divorced, as result she was few pounds underweight and this worried to death her mother Ursa, who urged her to eat more every time she came to visit, as on clue the maid asked

"But Miss Azula you know, you are really thin for you age maybe you should ate something more"

"*sigh* fine bring me some pancakes and a apple juice" the prodigy agreed to avoid any useless conversation about the importance of eating properly

"Yes Miss Azula!" Joo Dee said smiling happily and left only to come back with what Azula asked, however before eating she questioned

"Where is my father?" the maid paled, she hoped Azula wouldn't have asked that, then she answered

"He is gone for a business journey in Europe; he will come back in about two weeks or more"

"He left without saying goodbye" Azula said more to herself then to Joo Dee

"I am sorry Miss Azula, you father is a very busy man" the woman tried to console her

"I lost my appetite" Azula said, got up and left

"Wait Miss Azula where are you going!" said Joo Dee going after her

"School" the young teen said only to be stopped by the maid, who grabbed her wrist

"Let me go" Azula hissed, the maid was taken aback by her actions and let go

"I am sorry Miss Azula" she apologized

"Apology accepted" the prodigy said and left the mansion as she did Joo Dee looked at the phone wondered if it was the case to dial a certain number.

**Avatar high school**

Azula arrived to school and immediately sat herself in her classroom, during lesson everybody ignored her or laughed about her especially on Zhao class, that teacher completely despised her for some reason she didn't know, that Mizu girl seemed more troubled about this behavior then herself and tried to make at the last the students stop, Azula on the other hand looked indifferent

-laugh all you want I don't care, I will be the one laughing in few years- she thought bitterly

- yea I will be laughing while I make stupid paper work and boring meetings speeches- just then she started to reconsider a certain offer

**Lunch Break**

Azula didn't bring anything to eat, however she brought a Coca cola from the school distributor and sat down the same lonely table of yesterday, before taking out the fantasy book she was reading previously

"You are eating any less then yesterday, are you alright? I am sorry, I couldn't stop them from bulling you, but I will, I promise" Katara said and sat once again next to her, this time she had a big slice of pizza and an enormous portion of chips

"if you want some just reach out I don't mind, and I really can't eat all of this" she said putting the chips in the middle of them, hoping for the Seiryu to eat them a moment later Azula closed abruptly her book and looked at Katara, who feeling her gaze asked

"What is it?"

"Are you still trying to start a relationship with me?" she asked emotionless

"Yes, and I will not stop till we became best friends!" the Mizu answered

"I am sorry, but you leave me no other choice" in a moment Azula opened her coke and dropped it on Katara's head soaking her, the sixteen year old girl in reaction slapped the Seiryu and shouted angrily

"How dare you I try to defend you and you repay me like this! You must be mad" Azula just smirked took her backpack and left, uncaring of the glares and insults almost the whole cafeteria were giving her, especially a table of football players and cheerleaders

"What a crazy bitch! I think she deserves a lesson or two, don't you think Chan?" said Ruon Jian to his brother

"You are right, maybe a black eye or two will teach her!" he said but a girl with braid seated in his lap said with tears on her eyes

"Chan No! She is an awful self absorbed slut; she doesn't deserve your time"

"What's wrong Ty lee? I have never seen you so upset about someone, did she hurt you?" Chan said with a little anger

"...Yes she did..." Ty lee said making her boyfriend even angrier and both teams furious, the girls especially were already talking about nasty pranks and such "but please leave her alone, she is not worth your time" she added

"alright my sweet Ty lee, we will leave the psychopath alone" he said silencing everybody as he held her in his arms, however by the fiery look in his eyes this was far from over.

However between the insults some laughers could be heard.

**After school**

**On the way to Seiryu's mansion**

Azula was walking home, passing by a calm but dangerous river, when a voice blocked her

"The Boulder demands you to stop and face him!" the girl turned and saw one of the football team players, looking angrily at her

"And why should I do that?" she asked

"Ty lee and Katara are nice people to the Boulder, you hurt them so the Boulder must punish you!" he answered and grabbed her shoulder with the very intention of pushing her on the ground

"Don't touch me" Azula said and in a moment her left hand grabbed his sleeve while the other his t-shirt collar, then at the same time she rotated her body, tripped the Boulder with her right leg and put the whole weigh on her right foot, this resulted in the poor boy being turned upside down and thrown violently on the ground

"The Boulder is hurt!" he shouted as he grabbed his shoulder in agony, in that moment Azula felt a wave of regret hit her

"I sorry I shouldn't have used that on you, my family will pay the medical bill" she said and called an ambulance, before leaving, without noticing an extremely shocked skinny boy with gray eyes and short brown hair, dressed in green

"I can't believe it, that was a perfectly executed a Yama Arashi! She absolutely must join you club!" he said in excitement.

**September 19th 2011, Monday**

**Lunch Break**

Starting today Azula decided to pass her launch break on the roof of Avatar high, said roof is also forbidden to access, but Azula didn't care it was the only place no one would bother her and she could read her dammed book in peace

- I bet this Learco guy is going to fall for Dubhe, if she doesn't kill him first because of her curse- she thought taking a slip at her soda , she was lying on her back on the ledge, uncaring if she could fall off by accident, something, she was certain, would never happen

"What are you doing there, it's dangerous" a voice said, rolling her eyes, she sat up and closed her book, looking at the intruder it was a white haired girl with blue eyes and dark skin

"I could ask you the same question" she said calmly

"Are you Azula Seiryu?" the girl inquired looking the younger girl over

"So what if I am? Yue Mizuna" Azula said with some hostility

"How do you know my name?" Yue asked surprised

"You are the only daughter of Arnook Mizuna leader of The Mizuna corporation, which rivals my father's so it's only natural for me to know my enemies" Azula replied with a cold tone

"I am not your enemy" the teenager exclaimed surprised

"Really then your father didn't ask you to befriend Ozai's daughter to steal information, right?" the Seiryu replied glaring the older girl, who looked away in shame, that was all Azula needed, so she got on her feet, took her things and left saying as she passed by Yue

"Unluckily for you I am a people person"

**Corridor**

Azula was walking to her class even if her lunch break wasn't over yet but a voice stopped her...again,

"Hey Azula wait up" she turned to it and saw a skinny boy not much taller than her, running in her direction looking exhausted, when he reached her, the girl hoped he would not pass out since he all red and sweating.

"What do you want?" Azula asked when he caught his breath, the boy smiled at her and said

"My name is Teo Mac, I am seventeen and I have come to ask you a very important question!" he paused the Seiryu looked at him oddly and a little nervous

-is he going to ask me out? Well that would be a first- when he bowed and said

"Please join your Judo club! We really need another member or we will be disbanded!" Azula couldn't help but feel a little disappointed even if said guy wasn't her type and anyway she was not allowed to date till she finished her studies, however she gave out a little smirk and patted his head, before saying, learning over to his surprised face with a glare, not of hate but meant to merely scare him

"if you think I would ever think over the possibility of join that club you are a delusional..." she started before...she was roughly pushed from behind making her fall on Teo, who with a little yelp ended up on the ground with Azula's lips on his while his hands were groping her breasts.

A bunch of laughers could be heard and Azula stand up with lighting speed and hiding her embarrassment she glared at those idiots ready to murder them, said idiots were Chan and Ruon Jian Admiral, Haru Mustang, Hide Spartacus and Hahn Kuruk, the top football players of the school, the first said with a mocking tone

"Good choice! You and this nerd make a perfect match! Congratulations!" the five of them laughed, Azula was fluming with rage but she calmed herself and said with a rage

"you are so going to regret this" then she went to her class.

Meanwhile Teo was slowly rising with a red face and a dreamy look, hoping to have a repeat of those seconds when Azula Seiryu's lips were on his and when his hands were still on her...

-oh crap- he thought as his lower regions got too excited and he had to run to the men bathroom, luckily no one saw the accident

**Seiryu's residence**

Once Azula reached the safety of her room, she allowed the embarrassment of the day to show on her face

-great my fist kiss was wasted on a nerdy looking boy because some dudes decided to play a prank! If father were to know this he would murder me or worse send me to life with mom and my stupid uncle- she thought as her face went scarlet, the moment she started to think of how that same boy groped her on accident

-If before I had doubts now I am certain, I will never join that club!-

**Same time**

**Suzaku's house**

Zuko couldn't believe his luck, today he was walking to class when he heard his sister voice and stopped around the coroner when he noticed Chan pushing her from behind he immediately took his cell phone and shot a very compromising photo, which he intention to download right now to his computer and to put it on the net, knowing too well that father would probably kick her out the mansion for this and take him in but fate had another plan the moment as his Uncle saw that photo from behind his shoulder and snacked his cell phone from his hands before he could do anything

"Zuko you shouldn't take out you problems on your sister" he said a little angry as he deleted the photo and then handled back the phone.

**September 21th 2011, Wednesday**

**School entrance**

"Alright guys, she is your only hope to keep your club open! We must convince her to join!" Teo said to the other three members of the judo club, a masculine short girl easily misunderstand for a boy named Joanne of fifteen years old, a silent tall boy of the same age named John, a tall but fat stupid looking boy named Mark of fourteen years old, all three of them came from a small orphan shelter, which has another kid besides them and is about to close down.

However they all hated their names and preferred being called Smellerbee, Longshot and Pipsqueak

"Yes we got a new member! Wait what does this Azula looks like" said Pipsqueak with much enthusiasm, there comes the moment Teo dreaded, till now he didn't say her full name so with a sigh he took a journal he had and flipped it to a page before showing it

"There she is right next her father" he said fearing the worse

"Whoa it's that funny girl who some days ago dropped a coke on Katara's hair!" the enormous boy laughed

"So we must get in a spoiled rich brat...oh joy Jet would kill us if he knew" Smellerbee said with a frown but Longshot took a piece of paper on wrote on it

-Jet betrayed us- at this the girl snapped at them

"Fine let's get this brat but I am not helping" and left

"So how do we get her in?" Teo asked, a moment of silence passed

"Cookies?" Pipsqueak suggested

They were doomed.

**Near Azula's class**

Even if Teo tried to talk him out of it Pipsqueak decided to try with cookies anyway, Teo and Longshot decided to disappear in order to avoid getting humiliated in front the whole school.

Azula was walking to her class ignoring the glares and insults of the students, they weren't worth her time, and then just as she was about to enter class a big mass she identified as a student stopped her

"Hi Azula, My name is Pipsqueak, I am part of the judo club! Please we really need a fifth member if you join we will give you cookies!" he said pulling out a plate filled with strange looking cookies, Azula looked at him with a quizzed expression that's until

"I WILL JOIN WHERE ARE THE COOKIES!" shouted a voice; they both turned to it and saw Sokka looking around till his eyes landed on the "cookies", half burnt and with abstract forms

"Eh...forget what I said! I want to life!" he said running in the classroom as a laughs erupted all around them

"Idiot, you're stupid club must be so desperate to result to this! Too bad that you did a bunch of cookies that not even Sokka would dare to eat" Hide, who along with Haru and Hahn was in Azula's class, said

"...but I spent almost an hour making them" the giant said with tears in his eyes, but Hide didn't stop there

"Why would judo even be considered a sport is such a mystery? All you have to do is push your opponent down, it's so easy that even my Grandma could do it, however you losers couldn't win even one match" then he started laughing, at this Azula narrowed her eyes but said nothing

"I am so happy you club is going to be disbanded, so founds will go only to real sports like football!" Hide continued as people all around them were laughing but fell silent as Teo said

"Oh really you think judo is an easy sport? Then prove it"

"Excuse me?" he asked glaring as well

"I challenge your team to a judo competition the day after tomorrow, five of you against us if we win your team will have to do publicly a _dogeza_ to the judo club" he said glancing Azula

"And what happens if you lose skinny boy!" Hahn asked

"You decide I don't care" he answered, Hide smirked at this

"if you lose your whole club will run around the school naked!"

"…okay" Teo agreed as he paled and gave an hopeful glace at Azula, who just shook her head

**After school**

Pipsqueak walked away still with the plate full of cookies on hand with a sad look on his face

"even if your cookies are not good looking the taste is good" Azula added as she ate a cookie from the plate of an overjoyed Pipsqueak

" so you will join?" he asked as threw the plate away and gave her bear hug

"I don't think so" she answered, the boy stopped hugging her and pouted

"please help us, we really need your help"

"..I will think about it" Azula said after a moment of pause and left

Zuko listened to the whole thing

- if Azula them if they were to lose I will have something interesting to show father - he thought and frowned

- But I know she is able to beat all of them on her own in a fair match- he paused a moment before smirking

-then all I have to do is to make it unfair-

**September 23th 2011, Friday**

**Early Morning**

**Seiryu mansion**

Azula is conflicted, today is the day of the match and while she would really enjoy whipping the tatami with those assholes faces she can't bring herself to disobey her father.

Ozai started to despise Judo since him and Ursa divorced, when he got Azula's custody he made her stop practicing and burned her uniform, if he ever find out his daughter started to practice Judo again she would be in serious trouble.

Another issue is that she is a minor, so in order to fully join a club she must give to the teacher in change a signed parent consent within a week and since asking Ozai was out of question, she will have to ask her mother, who will be more than happy to cooperate and keep her mouth shut as the only thing Ursa ever loved about Azula was her judo skills, other than judo mother and daughter were completely strangers and that was why she believed Ursa hated her.

She decided against it, after all those people of the club must have some average skills, which is more than enough to beat those untrained assholes.

**Suzaku's house**

Zuko knew that the only way to make Azula lose was by either injuring her during the match or before, but he had to consider another factor:

Mai

His girlfriend was a very good friend of Azula and she doesn't want to harm her like that but is willing to bully her with words, if he injured Azula before the match she could suspect it was his doing and then she might get mad and leave him, something he couldn't stand.

Zuko really loved her, even if in the beginning he only dated her to find out hers and Ty lee deepest secrets, publicize them on the net and give Azula the fault, luckily over the summer both of them managed to pass those for lies made up by some pranksters, that is also why Ty lee started to date Chan.

So the only option left was to injure her during the match, to do that he had to convince one of her opponents to actuality injure her and there was only one person unstable enough to do that, however that also meant his sister wouldn't lose but that was a little price to keep Mai.

**Outside school**

Hahn just arrived but was called over by Zuko, who mentioned him to get closer, he did

"what do you want?"

"I want to give you some advice" Zuko said

"what advice can give me a basketball player like you?" he said disgusted

"that Seiryu girl is more dangerous than you think you may need to result to harsh methods to take her down if you don't want her to dishonor you team" he said

"she isn't even into that club and even if she was I could put her down with a finger" Hahn said laughing

"I wouldn't be so sure then asked her to join and she is blue belt, if you don't believe ask to be put before the last one and when you see what I am talking about, act" Zuko said and left, the seed of doubt being planted.

Mai saw the whole scene from distance but couldn't hear a word.

-why is Zuko talking to that psycho? - she thought

**Hahn's class**

"did you know? That Seiryu Azula has dislocated The Boulder shoulder and that is why he is absent by days! However she apologized and paid his medical bills" a random student said, Hahn couldn't believe this but he didn't want his team to lose his honor in case Azula actually joined the match so he took out his best friend, a pocket knife, usually used to skin poor kittens and dogs alive, well normal people will probably get to prison for this, but his father is a very good and rich politician so he can do whatever he wants.

However Hahn was sure it wouldn't come to that.

**Afternoon**

**GYM**

Some tatami were put to make a sort of ring in the center of the GYM as the school didn't have a proper dojo big enough for all those spectators who wanted to see the match, they were all cheering the five football players Haru, Hide, Ruon Jian, Hahn and Chan and insulting the four members of the Judo club, Azula is watching them in silence from the doorstep and noted that all of them are sweaty and visibly nervous.

The first to fight are Longshot and Haru, Azula wasn't expecting the first to get beaten in less than five seconds and she expected even less the other members to follow in less than five minutes, she frowned

"So a bet is a bet started undressing losers!" Chan shouted as everyone laughed at them, they all lowered their heads in shame, Teo started to untie his white belt when

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T WON!" Azula shouted and stormed on the tatami

"Excuse me?" Chan asked, the girl just glared him and said in a serious voice

"you still have to defeat me" the football players just looked each other and busted laughing along with the audience but they all fell silent when the match started again and she easily threw Haru over her shoulder, Azula turned to her teammates

"that's how you do it" she said and then she made Hide and Ruon Jian meet the same fate in less than five minutes by then only Teo and Pipsqueak incitement could be heard while the other two members were speckles.

Now it was Hahn turn, he rushed at Azula who simply dodged at the last minute and send him to the ground with pat in the back, but Hahn smirked and in rapid hand movement he took out the knife and opened a big slash on Azula's calf, which had not Azula noticed would have been a lot deeper, said girl fell over gripping her leg in pain

"You cheater" she said as blood soaked the tatami.

Needless to say the match was called off and Hahn was arrested only to be freed by his father in three hours time.

* * *

AN: lol I am sure you all thought I wasn't going to post anymore, In truth my computer crashed again and I wasn't able to update this afternoon.

However I decided against the M rating as it would be a little too much and you may notice some facts from the original changed and some parts are added.


End file.
